


Un Hogwarts AU

by Nika_AG



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Básicamente, nuestros chicos y chicas de Nightrunner van a Hogwarts.(Este fic es una comisión)
Relationships: Alec í Amasa/Seregil í Korit
Kudos: 2





	Un Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, este fic es para Kat, Viole y Seiren. Love you, girls.
> 
> Me gustaría escribir más de esto, tal vez en el futuro. Ha sido divertido poner las referencias al universo original. 
> 
> (lo único que necesitan saber: Nysander está vivo y a cargo de Seregil y Alec)

–Estás mirando – advirtió Beka, sentándose sin ser invitada en la mesa de Ravenclaw de quinto. Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw estaban ya acostumbrados a verla e incluso si quisieran obligarla a irse, sabían que no era recomendable. Beka no era la capitana del equipo invicto de Gryffindor por nada –. ¿Sabes? Sería muy simple si vas y lo invitas a salir. Te sigo diciendo que no diría que no.  
Alec se encogió de hombros, ignorando las palabras de Beka. No era la primera vez en el mes desde que a él se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarla a salir que ella le sugería eso, ni la primera vez que él fingía no escuchar sus comentarios. Después de todo, a él no le gustaban los hombres, menos Seregil… y, además, Seregil sólo lo veía como un hermano menor. Y él no lo estaba mirando, simplemente Seregil siempre atraía mucha atención y siempre estaba haciendo algo, era difícil no terminar mirando hacia donde sea que estuviera. Seregil notó su presencia y alzó una mano, trepando encima de la mesa para salir de su grupo de Slytherins y caminar hacia ellos. Alec sonrió sin querer, admirando la grácil manera en que Seregil trepaba y esquivaba platos de comida, ignorando las miradas airadas de sus compañeros.  
– ¿Qué hacen con esas caras tan largas? – preguntó, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Alec y robando una de sus galletas al mismo tiempo–. Cualquiera diría que no están disfrutando de tan hermoso día y de la excelente compañía – agregó, sonriendo en dirección a los miembros de Beuxbatons, sentados en una mesa del sexto curso de Ravenclaw. Algunos de ellos le regresaron la sonrisa y Alec sintió la ahora familiar molestia asentarse en su pecho. Parte de él se decía que era por lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a las muestras de afecto, habiendo vivido toda su vida con su padre como mayor compañía y educado de forma más bien puritana, la exuberante manera de coquetear de Seregil le resultaba incómoda, en especial porque no limitaba sus atenciones a las chicas, como Alec había creído toda su vida que era lo correcto. La otra parte era una en la que Alec prefería no pensar, pero que se acercaba de forma peligrosa a la superficie cada vez que Seregil le dirigía una sonrisa torcida o lo acercaba a su cuerpo.  
–Difícil de hacer – la voz de Beka interrumpió sus pensamientos –, la compañía no es la mejor que digamos – ella gruñó, mirando hacia el mismo lugar. Desde la mesa, el chico medio veela campeón de Beuxbatons respondió al ceño fruncido de Beka con una sonrisa deslumbrante y una reverencia.  
–Escuché que ya te hiciste amiga de esos brutos de los Durmstrang. Beka, querida, ¿no has aprendido nada de mí?  
–¡Gracias a Dios no! – exclamó Beka.  
–Es mejor que sea amiga con el grupo de brutos que con ellos, creo – interrumpió Alec, frunciendo el ceño –. Mejor que un grupo de petulantes con falsas sonrisas.  
Seregil retiró su brazo y se giró para mirarlo, la preocupación evidente en su rostro. Alec desvió la mirada. No era habitual en él hablar mal de las personas, de hecho, Seregil se solía burlar de su buena fe.  
–Hey – llamó Seregil, apoyando una mano en su mejilla, haciéndole girar el rostro, – ¿acaso uno de ellos te hizo algo?  
  
Alec suspiró. La palma de Seregil se sentía cálida sobre su mejilla, su roce suave trayendo a la superficie las mismas dudas, la molestia que no entendía y le hacía sentirse, a pesar de ser contradictorio, también en paz. Notando que llevaba varios minutos en silencio, Alec retiró la mano ajena de su rostro antes de responder.  
–No es nada, es sólo bueno, a veces son insufribles – se excusó. Seregil sonrió y esta vez, su  
mano se apoyó en el hombro de Alec.  
–Acepto eso, pueden serlo. Pero tal vez deberías conocerlos antes de formar un juicio. También creías que yo era insufrible, ¿verdad?  
–No es cierto –, murmuró Alec, sintiendo un involuntario sonrojo pintar sus mejillas. Seregil siempre decía que tenía un rostro incapaz de mentir y Alec odiaba darle la razón. Así como odiaba su tendencia a sonrojarse.  
Beka tosió al lado de Alec, haciendo que este saltara, sorprendido. Seregil la miró, enarcando una ceja, y Alec no notó la mirada de advertencia que este le dirigió a su amiga, ocupado en tratar de recuperar la compostura.  
–Dejemos el tema si tanto les molesta – sonrió Seregil, robando otra galleta del plato de Alec–. Me contaron por ahí que te han ofrecido un puesto en el equipo de quidditch, eh, ¿Alec?  
Alec negó con la cabeza.  
–Me lo han ofrecido, pero no me interesa. He visto lo suficiente de sus peleas antes de los partidos para querer ser parte – añadió. Beka y Seregil dejaron escapar idénticos sonidos de desconcierto, como si ambos no fueran en extremo competitivos cuando se trataba de jugar. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos; había sido testigo de insultos, trampas, e intentos de hechizos entre todas las casas. Sin importar cuánto los profesores trataran de mantener la paz, era imposible detenerlos cuando el quidditch estaba en juego. Alec todavía no olvidaba la vez en que Seregil amaneció con la mitad del cuerpo transformado en una nutria, ni las risas mal disimuladas de Klia mientras le aseguraba a Thero que no, profesor, nadie de su casa había abandonado el dormitorio la noche anterior para convertir a su buscador estrella en nutria. Seregil pudo jugar y su venganza fue enviar una carta romántica a Thero en nombre de Klia, que hasta ahora no era capaz de mirarla a la cara. Alec no quería ser parte de eso, por mucho que extrañara el hacer ejercicio. En su antigua casa, solía hacer el trabajo duro y ahora, solo estudiaba. A veces dudaba del sombrero que lo había puesto en Ravenclaw, cuando él apenas y se había educado en casa. El suyo era un caso especial, quince años sin conocer nada fuera de su pequeño pueblo en el bosque, y sin entender demasiado de magia. Para Arkoniel, el actual director de Howgarts, enviarlo a primer año habría sido un desperdicio y le habría generado más problemas, así que fue al año que le correspondía a su edad y ahora pasaba largas tardes en la biblioteca, tratando de ponerse al día. Al menos, nadie esperaba que aprobara los TIMOS. Excepto Seregil, claro.  
–Te diría que aceptes, pero ya es suficiente con el año que llevas – comentó Beka, tirando de la corbata de su uniforme. Seregil asintió, antes de añadir.  
–Pero en vacaciones, te enseñaré a jugar. Estoy seguro que podrías ser mejor que yo. Es una lástima que no llegaras a nosotros antes. Serías el alumno perfecto, todo el mundo estaría tan envidioso de mí.  
– ¿Por qué estarían envidiosos de ti?  
  
–Por el perfecto hermano menor que tendría – contestó Seregil. La sonrisa de Alec titubeó, y él desvió la mirada, tratando de esconder su incomodidad. No es que no le gustara que Seregil pensara en él como familia, que lo hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente, pero para él era sólo eso. Un hermano menor. Beka no sabía de lo que hablaba si en serio creía que le gustaba.  
– ¡Seregil! – se escuchó la voz de Phoria. Seregil rodó los ojos, pero se giró. No había caso en tratar de evitar a la prefecta de su casa, una bruja de sangre pura y, además, capitán de quidditch. Su expresión sombría cambió al instante al ver a Korathan, el hermano gemelo de Phoria y otro prefecto y por lo que Alec sabía, su nueva conquista de esta semana.  
–Hola a los dos – saludó. Alec ignoró por completo el tono coqueto de su voz.  
–Veo que sigues confraternizando con… los rivales – dijo Phoria, después de una breve pausa para observar a Klia, quién le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante, – pero no olvides a qué casa perteneces.

  
~~~

  
– ¿Por qué entraste a Slytherin? – preguntó Alec, aquella noche, los dos solos en la sala de menesteres. Era mucho mejor que cuando Seregil se colaba a la habitación común de Ravenclaw, Alec se había cansado de negar que él no le pasaba las respuestas (de hecho, Seregil era lo suficientemente listo como para responder las preguntas) y que no, no era la nueva conquista semanal. Aunque a Seregil no le importaba la atención, Alec no podía soportarla, por eso tenían varias sesiones de estudio aquí.  
–El sombrero me eligió – contestó Seregil, sonriendo. Alec enarcó las cejas.  
–Sé que puedes hablar con el sombrero. ¿No quisiste cambiar de casa sabiendo la reputación que tienen?  
–Puede ser, pero no me veo en otra casa. No soy material Gryffindor, los Ravenclaw son muy serios y no un Puff – Seregil apoyó el rostro en una mano, tamborileando con la otra sobre la mesa–. Por supuesto, lo que realmente necesitamos es abolir el sistema de casas. No tiene sentido definirnos a los once años.  
Alec sonrió. Esa era una de las teorías de Seregil y por sus incontables esfuerzos por relacionarse con todo el colegio, lo decía en serio.  
–Yo creo que serías un buen Gryffindor – dijo Alec, bajando la mirada –, no creo que pudieras deshonrar su espíritu.  
–Vaya, Alec, gracias – murmuró Seregil. Alec levantó la mirada, de nuevo sintiendo un sonrojo subir por sus mejillas. Pero no podía evitarlo cuando Seregil le miraba con una sonrisa gentil en el rostro, sus ojos fijos en él–. No creo ser muy valiente, pero aprecio la intención.  
–Sí lo eres – rebatió Seregil–. Eres el único Slytherin con amigos de Hupplepuff y no le temes a tus propios compañeros.  
–Me complace tu apasionada defensa de mi persona – la sonrisa de Seregil se curvó en su rostro, adquiriendo la expresión algo burlona con la que Alec había llegado a familiarizarse. Esta vez, sin embargo, además de causar una leve diversión, la visión de esa sonrisa también causo que el corazón de Alec se acelerara en su pecho. No sabía cómo reaccionar a esto–. Pero no es necesario. Soy un Sly y muy orgulloso de ello. Aunque piense que todos deban unirse.  
  
–Los juegos de quidditch ya no serían tan divertidos.  
–Es cierto. Pero imagina qué equipo sería si Beka jugara junto a Phoria y Kor – Alec se encogió ante la mención de Korathan. No lograba entender que veía su amigo en él. Korathan no era tan diferente de su hermana gemela. Igual de arrogante y altanero, con el mismo aire de superioridad. La única diferencia era que podía ser un poco más diplomático que la belicosa de su hermana. Pero Seregil parecía encantado con él.  
–De todas formas, tal vez Slytherin fue mi forma de rebelarme – murmuró Seregil, alejando a Alec de sus pensamientos–. Toda mi familia fue Gryffindor o Ravenclaw y luego estoy yo. El hijo menor que es Slytherin y la vergüenza de la casa.  
A Alec aún le resultaba difícil ver a su amigo como el hermano menor de alguien, menos el quinto de toda una familia de chicas. Por lo poco que sabía, su padre era alguien importante, pero Seregil no hablaba de eso.  
–Así que tal vez sólo lo hice para que mi padre pueda despreciarme con razón – Seregil se levantó, sonriendo como si sus palabras no estuvieran teñidas de amargura y se dio una vuelta, haciendo notar los colores de su uniforme–. Pero el verde me queda bien, ¿no crees? – preguntó, guiñando un ojo.  
Alec asintió. Ni siquiera había caso en tratar de negar lo atractivo que resultaba Seregil, era algo imposible de pasar por alto.  
–Tal vez ya es hora que regreses – murmuró. No era lo que quería, pero estos días, a pesar de lo fácil que era hablar con Seregil, estar a su lado se le hacía difícil–. Korathan y Phoria seguro te están buscando…  
–A Phoria le gusta sentirse la reina, pero no lo es – le interrumpió Seregil–. Y Kor puede estar sin mí unas horas, de hecho, creo que ambos agradecen que desaparezca de su vista. Y tú, amigo mío, debes estar listo para tus TIMOS. No creas que te dejaré desaprobar.  
–Estoy estudiando por cinco años perdidos, eres el único que piensa que tengo oportunidad. ¿A Korathan realmente no le importa verde? – preguntó, su curiosidad ganando por encima de su sentido común.  
–No es que seamos novios – contestó Seregil. Bajó los ojos, como si pensara antes de responder. Alec no sentía cómodo con esos temas y sabía que Seregil evitaba lo más posible mencionarlos con él delante, aunque muchas veces no podía evitarlo. A Seregil le gustaba burlarse de los demás demasiado, algo que incluso Alec había sufrido –. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Entre nosotros sólo es… sólo es para sentirse bien – finalizó. Alec se encogió de hombros. No, de hecho, no sabía y no podía concebir la idea de tocar a alguien sin sentir nada por la otra persona. No entendía cómo Seregil lograba hacerlo. Seregil estiró una mano, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a tocar a Alec y la retrajo, suspirando.  
–De todas formas, no tienes que preocuparte más. Kor y yo hemos terminado nuestra pequeña asociación.  
–Oh – fue la única respuesta de Alec. No sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta–. ¿Lo siento? – intentó.  
  
–No hay porqué. Todos saben que Phoria no comparte a Kor mucho tiempo – Seregil se echó a reír de su propia broma. Alec prefirió no comentar. Todavía no sabía qué tan ciertos eran los rumores sobre los dos gemelos y prefería no saber.  
–Suficiente de cuchicheos. Es hora de estudiar. Y antes que digas algo, no, Alec, eres realmente listo y con un poco de esfuerzo, lograrás pasar. Además, ¡haces por instinto lo que muchos magos pasan años intentando aprender! – exclamó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Alec decidió no discutir. No es que pudiera cuando a Seregil se le metía algo en la cabeza. Pero pronto, las lecciones de pociones empezaron a mezclarse en su cabeza. Él era bueno con los hechizos y las transformaciones, pero no podía recordar la mitad de los ingredientes de pociones, ni mucho menos el enredo que resultaba Historia de la Magia. Aunque no resultara fácil de creer, ese curso era el favorito de Seregil y era un arduo defensor de la importancia de la historia en el futuro de la magia. Al menos, pensó Alec, Seregil era lo suficientemente histriónico como para disfrutar de sus explicaciones, no como las narraciones monótonas del fantasma del profesor Binns.  
– ¿Irás al baile de navidad? – preguntó Seregil de repente, sin levantar la vista del pergamino en el que escribía los ingredientes de una poción para dormir. Alec dejó caer el libro que intentaba leer y se agachó apresurado a recogerlo, sin entender el porqué de su repentino nerviosismo.  
–No… no, claro que no – respondió, tartamudeando un poco y mirando el libro sin leerlo en realidad.  
–Vamos, Alec. Tienes que ir – Seregil se acercó y retiró el libro detrás del que Alec se ocultaba–. Es tu primer año aquí! ¡Debes disfrutarlo! Sé de muchas personas que matarían por ir contigo. Te lo digo, eres una celebridad.  
–Soy una especie de mascota, querrás decir – rebatió Alec, frunciendo el ceño–. Tú lo disfrutas, pero no me metas, por favor.  
–Hey – Seregil se sentó a su lado, pasado un brazo por sus hombros–, vamos, no te enfades. Mira, no es sólo por fastidiar. Mereces divertirte y todos tus amigos estarán allí. Puedes ir con Beka.  
–No creo que ella sea de fiestas.  
–¿Estás bromeando? Ella y su grupo son las estrellas de cada fiesta – Seregil sonrió y le forzó a voltear el rostro, para mirarlo de frente–. Es en serio, Alec. Un poco de diversión no le hace daño a nadie.  
–No tengo con quién ir. Y no, Seregil, no iré con alguien que me considera una “celebridad”.  
–Podrías ir conmigo – dijo Seregil. Alec abrió la boca, sorprendido–. Como amigos –, agregó Seregil–. En el grupo con Beka y los demás. Klia tampoco tiene pareja, no seremos los únicos.  
Alec tragó saliva, tratando de ocultar su decepción. No tenía por qué sentirse decepcionado, Seregil estaba siendo amable con él, tratando de sacarlo de su reclusión y eran amigos… y no esperaba nada, ¿cierto?  
–Ni siquiera tengo la ropa.  
–Alec, por favor, me insultas – Seregil se levantó y Alec temió un poco por su integridad. La sonrisa en el rostro de Seregil indicaba problemas.  
  
–Ya lo compraste, ¿no es así?  
–Claro que sí. Te verás genial, no dudes de mis gustos – Seregil se levantó y tiró de su brazo para obligarlo a ponerse de pie y Alec lo siguió de mala gana. Seregil lo guio al centro de la sala e imitó un baile formal que Alec siguió torpemente. En privado, era fácil hacer esto, dejar que Seregil posara una mano en su cintura y fingiera bailar con él y devolver el gesto, sin que nadie hablara de más y sin que su propia vergüenza lo detenga. Era fácil estar con él sin nadie más alrededor. Alec suspiró y, relajándose, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Seregil antes de poder pensar en lo que hacía. Alarmado por su propio comportamiento, se apartó y trató de alejarse, pero Seregil apretó el agarre en su cintura, deteniéndolo. Alec levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos grises de Seregil observándolo fijamente. Su corazón latió apresurado dentro de su pecho y lo que sea que pensara decir murió dentro de su boca. Seregil lo observaba con… dulzura, no podía definirlo de otra forma y algo más que la mente de Alec no quiso identificar. Nuevamente actuando por impulso, Alec se acercó y dejó que sus labios se tocaran. Seregil no se movió, ni hizo intentos de devolver el beso. Alec sólo sintió sus manos temblar un poco y se apartó, escandalizado.  
– Lo siento – murmuró, apartando las manos de Seregil de su cuerpo –, lo siento, yo…  
Alec se alejó, dispuesto a irse y olvidar lo que acababa de hacer, pero Seregil le tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia él.  
–Está bien –susurró Seregil, acariciando su muñeca. Alec no veía como esto estaba bien. Tal vez Beka tenía razón y a él le gustaba Seregil, pero este era el peor momento para darse cuenta. Debía disculparse y escapar.  
–Está bien – repitió Seregil y de repente, Alec se encontró siendo besado otra vez y esta vez, fue él el que se quedó estático mientras Seregil lo besaba gentilmente. Alec sintió su corazón latir salvajemente y un rubor intenso pintar sus mejillas. Seregil lo dejó ir de la misma forma suave y apoyó una mano en su mejilla–. No tienes que decirme qué significa ahora mismo, seguimos siendo amigos.  
Alec negó con la cabeza. Seregil siempre encontraba una forma de tener la última palabra, pero al menos aquello lo tranquilizó, incluso cuando aún no podía definir sus sentimientos.  
– ¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra? – preguntó, decidiendo dejar sus dudas de lado por el momento. Seregil asintió en respuesta.  
–Por supuesto – dijo, llevando la mano de Alec a sus labios en un gesto exagerado que hizo a Alec bufar, aguantando la risa –, mientras aún tenga también una cita para el baile.  
Alec se sonrojó nuevamente.  
–Todavía la tienes – aceptó, bajando la mirada–. Pero ya es tarde. Me voy antes que pasen los prefectos revisando – agregó, a sabiendas que se estaba excusando. Pero no creía poder resistir pasar más tiempo junto a Seregil cuando todavía podía sentir los labios de Seregil presionados contra los suyos. Seregil lo dejó ir y Alec abandonó el Cuarto de Menesteres a grandes zancadas, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de pensar, pero sin poder evitar sonreír. Tenía dudas y no sabía si Seregil cambiaría de opinión en la mañana o si sólo estaba siendo complaciente con él, pero por el momento, ese simple beso era suficiente.  



End file.
